


Fever Dream

by talesofsinsandmonsters



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, General Debauchery, Hybrids, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Scent Marking, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsinsandmonsters/pseuds/talesofsinsandmonsters
Summary: Four Bands and their respective Acquisitions Managers were on a small vacation at the family lodge of Astrin Harding, Acquisitions Manager of Stray Kids, when the Lockdown started. Stuck there, alone in the hotel, the group finds various ways to occupy their time, ranging from goofy, to fluffy, to downright sinful.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of drabbles that I wrote to cheer myself and my friends up while we wait for the world to put itself back together again. The drabbles come from a fic that is as of yet unwritten/unposted, but which is in the works Called "Acquisitions". This is a just for fun, no editing kind of thing, I'm not too worried about making it perfect. Some chapters will be longer than others, and I may not post every day.

The air in the empty lobby of the Harding Lodge was thick as the four groups waited for the cars that would bring them to the airport and bring their reprieve from famous life to an end. Behind the reception desk, a single television played the morning news, forgotten as the remaining staff prepared to close up the lodge for the season.

Jungkook stood next to his Acquisitions Manager, Zara Underhill, pushing her wheeled suitcase back and forth absently as they waited, his bushy tail swinging with the movement.

“Girls always pack so much more,” he said, gesturing to his own bag- a lone duffle that rested at their feet.

Zara looked up at Jungkook, her brow arching and her lips curving into a smirk that sent his heart beating in the Fox Hybrid’s chest.

“Tae has two bags and Jimin has  _ three _ ,” she replied. Jungkook’s own lips curved to match.

“Yeah, but Taehyung’s got Tannie with him, Noona. I think two bags are acceptable.”

“And Jimin’s excuse?”

“He’s a fashionista.”

Jungkook beamed as Zara laughed, a full bodied, head-thrown-back laugh. The boys loved making Zara laugh like that, and after a decade, they were quite good at it.

The laughter died as Zara’s work phone rang, a ringtone that told Jungkook it was from BangPD-nim himself. With a soft scratch to Jungkook’s ear to excuse herself, Zara took a few steps away to answer the call.

Jungkook, still smiling, continued to roll Zara’s suitcase absentmindedly. He had absolutely no worries, enjoying the peaceful chatter of his closest friends.

Until Astrin’s phone rang.

And then Suni’s.

And Korra’s.

Once more, Jungkook found his gaze directed at Zara.

She looked... _ worried _ .

Without hanging up the phone Zara crossed over to Namjoon and began whispering into his ear, whatever she was telling him, making the leader’s eyes widen with surprise, his ears pointed straight up in the air.

“Suni?” Changkyun pressed gentle fingers against Suni’s elbow as she spoke on the phone, “What’s going on?”

Everyone’s murmuring became frantic as they fed off of the distress of their Managers, the scent of panic becoming apparent, but Astrin cut it all off as she raised the volume of the television up.

**“...amid growing cases of the Coronavirus that’s sweeping the World, officials believe a lockdown is the best course of action; Flights in and out of the United States are grounded, and you are advised to stay inside to prevent further spread of theVirus. CDC advises you to remember to wash your hands, and avoid touching your mouth or face...”**

Korra tipped her head back, letting out a long suffering sigh.

Zara, finally hanging up the phone, immediately set to texting, instead. It was no surprise to anyone at all that she took charge; she’d been in this business the longest, after all.

“Guess we can cancel those Ubers. Astrin, how much food have you got left over from the Lodge’s winter run? We’ll need to make a list of things we need because we won’t be able to get out to the grocery stores all the time.”

Astrin disappeared into her father’s office, coming back out a few minutes later with a stack of papers in her hands; the most recent kitchen inventory list.

“Looks like we’re mostly set on oats and rice, and the meat can stay in the freezer for a few months. Canned fruits and vegetables are okay, but we need more. We’ll need milk, probably cereal, and lots and lots of snacks, even if I  _ do  _ have the key to the vending machines.”

Zara was nodding, jotting things down on the list. “I’ll buy extra supplies for baking so we don’t have a bread shortage. We’ll need suppressants too, if we can get them. She glanced up at the group when she was done. “Who wants to volunteer to go?”

——

It was unanimously decided that Suni and Zara should be the ones to gather supplies, as well as Jin and Kihyun, as they’d be the most efficient shoppers. The group had decided to divide and conquer, Zara and Jin braving the crowd at Sam’s Club for groceries, while Suni and Kihyun tackle the problem of  _ What the hell to do for the next however many weeks. _

They start at the bookstore, despite the expansive library at the Lodge; Namjoon and Zara could spend several days curled up and reading, and so books were a necessity.

Crafts were acquired, as well as copious amounts of art supplies, puzzles and movies, coloring books, comfy blankets, candles, more puzzles, LEGO’s...the cart was filled to the brim in every store they went to. If there was one thing that Suni knew about the Hybrids, it was that they were easily bored.

The pharmacy was the last place Suni and Kihyun stopped, having piled all the other bags into the beat up old shuttle the Lodge used as transport. The shelves were devoid of hand sanitizer and medicine, rows upon rows of over the counter suppressants empty. A quick chat with the Pharmacist proved that the expensive stuff was just as barren.

At a loss, Suni stood in the middle of an aisle, rubbing under her lip. She supposed she could put in a couple calls to get the suppressants from Korea but she wasn’t sure if the Starship would pay for that. Suppressants weren’t  _ necessities,  _ after all.

“I know that face, Master,” Kihyun said, nuzzling his face into the side of Suni’s neck. Absently, her mind still wondering how to get the suppressants, she stroked the base of Kihyun’s soft Feline ear. He purred softly at her, nuzzling further. “There’s no reason to panic, we can live without the suppressants.”

This was true; Bangtan had been going without suppressants for almost three years, and according to Zara there hadn't been any negative connotations from it. And she’d heard from Korra that Seonghwa had never been on them, and Hongjoong was starting to wean himself off of them. Still...

“What if quitting cold turkey hurts you?”

Kihyun warped his arms around Suni, giving a few rough licks to the skin of her neck that made goosebumps erupt.

“We’ll figure it out as we go. Whatever happens, at least we’re all together. That’s all that matters. Now let’s go get Zara and Jin Hyung and get this quarantine party started.”

Suni snorted, allowing Kihyun to drag her out of the pharmacy.

Quarantine Party indeed.


End file.
